El Príncipe
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: El corazón que esperó en el escenario lloraba la partida del príncipe y su ausencia permanente… ¿No habría un beso que lo despertaría y lo haría descubrir esa mirada oliva observándolo con amor? Escocia/Gales. GalesxInglaterra


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura_

**Advertencias: **_Incest. Homicidio. Suicidio. Paranoia_

**Aclaraciones**:_ ¡No sé de dónde salió este fic xDDD! lLo juro que no! Estaba una linda noche sentada en la sala terminando de leer algo de Filosofía, escuché cierta canción que recientemente extraí de un video y ¡Voalá! Helo aquí xDDD Precisamente por eso no sé por qué tomó una dirección tan trágica n_nU. ¡El título sí que fue FAIL! TOTALMENTE, ¡PERO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ OTRO MÁS! *llora* Tengo serios problemas a la hora de esas cosas... normalmente escribo el fic y luego decido título *suspira* Así que entenderé comentarios sarcásticos  
><em>

**Sugerencia**:_ Léanlo mientras escuchan la música del video "Ulquihime - Gekkouyoku" (disponible en Youtube). No tomen en cuenta el video en sí, sé que muchos no lo soportaría (yo apenas si pude) xDDDD pero la canción es muy hermosa y conmovedora, así que lo recomiendo ampliamente_

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"El Príncipe"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sí, lo amaba, no tenía la más mínima duda de eso…

Los lazos de sangre, la familia, los prejuicios, los problemas no fueron impedimento para fijarse en su hermano mayor Glen, mucho menos en su preciosa mirada oliva perdiéndose en el cielo del crepúsculo y en aquella reservada forma de ser que lo envolvía en un aire misterioso y elegante

Los remordimientos que se presentaron los ignoró en tanto podía estar a su lado, aunque fueran unos minutos, disfrutando del agradable silencio que le dirigía

Aquel sentimiento era todo lo que necesitaba, aún si llegaba o no a ser correspondido… pero cuando Glen, en una situación inesperada, se le declaró y seriamente le propuso pasar el resto de la vida juntos, en verdad que ya no había nada más que necesitara: los días, uno al lado del otro, amándose de aquella manera formaban el fantástico mundo en el que siempre deseó vivir

La acogedora casa que compraron a las afueras de la ciudad, agregando el amplio bosque que se extendía muy cerca, tomó el papel de refugio y escenario donde sucedían los más dulces, vergonzosos y graciosos momentos… ¿Lo material? Les iba bastante bien en ese aspecto, pero fervientemente pensaba que el dinero podía ir y venir: no importaba mientras estuvieran juntos

Lo amaba. Él lo amaba. Se amaban y así pasaban los interesantes días, como si el mañana no fuera algo que necesitaran que apareciera: el mundo podía joderse sin ellos

…

…

Sin embargo… un día, su perfecto y dulce escenario fue destajado…

Vio de golpe como el fantástico mundo en el que vivían se abrió y dejó paso a una tormenta carmesí…

Solamente al abrir la puerta se azotó y entró Scott, el mayor de sus hermanos. Lo que lo hacía resaltar sin duda era la cabellera roja… pero sus ojos verde botella eran lo que más se grababa en la memoria: tan fríos, déspotas, orgullosos y burlones. Daba la impresión de que semejante verde iluminado por tan penetrante brillo atravesaría y despedazaría lo que fuera. La escalofriantes sonrisa y el habano que sin falta paseaba por sus labios era lo que complementaba el cuadro general

Bryan, Ryan y él procuraban alejarse de él dado lo volátil y astuto de su proceder… aunque para sorpresa de la humanidad, no sólo Glen era el que podía controlarlo con tan efectivas palabras, sino quien despertaba gestos más suaves… más gentiles de su parte

Ese inestable hermano se abrió camino y llegó a la sala con paso apresurado, pero decidido. El ojioliva, quien leía tranquilamente, se levantó de golpe y tomó una actitud seria que contadas veces había presenciado. Intercambiaron miradas, sintiendo de pronto la presión y la amenaza del ambiente…

…

… era cierto: cuando iniciaron su relación evitaron decírselo. Que estuviera fuera del país nada más fue el pretexto para justificarse, a pesar de que no era para menos: no hubiera tomado con calma sus motivos ni lo que derivó… pero no era todo… no había sido ciego: siendo el pelirrojo una persona que no establecía relaciones con nadie, el ojioliva representaba lo más cercano a un amigo, a un hermano, a un cómplice, a un apoyo incondicional…

Scott no tardó en exigir explicaciones…

Glen las brindó con total seguridad

Él lo apoyó argumentando que no necesitaban la aprobación de nadie…

Scott no lo soportó y le atacó exigiendo que le devolviera lo que más quería…

Glen se interpuso e intentó contenerlo

Él observó la siguiente pelea sin poder ayudar dado que el golpe en su cabeza lo mareó…

Y mientras esa agresiva danza continuó, fue capaz de palpar a través de los gestos de ambos los trozos de su querido mundo escaparse de las manos, alejándose, gritando que nunca volverían

La luz se extinguió. El cielo azul tomó un color carmesí. Los verdes prados se pudrieron… y el sonido del disparo apagó el corazón del mundo…

…

…

Sí, lo amaba, no necesitaba nada más que a él…

Era cierto, pero con ello no pudo parar la hemorragia de su herida

Su amor no fue capaz de despertarlo cuando cerró los ojos segundos después. No logró que continuara respirando. No logró traerlo de vuelta. No pudo hacer que el corazón de su mundo volviera a latir

Lo amaba, pero él ya no podía escucharlo ni responderle: se habían acabado las sonrisas, los comentarios sin sentido, la respiración acompasada cuando dormía abrazándolo

El escenario se quemó aun cuando la obra no había acabado. Los colores del papel se perdieron. Las luces se apagaron, y en la madera sólo quedó él, esperando a un príncipe que no volvería a rescatarlo

El corazón que esperó en el escenario, tragado por la tristeza, lloraba la partida del príncipe y su ausencia permanente… ¿No habría un beso que lo despertaría y lo haría descubrir esa mirada oliva observándolo con amor? No, ya no._ Nunca más_

…

…

Sí, lo amaba, no había duda sobre eso… pero no fue suficiente…

No para evitar el disparo

No para evitar su muerte

No para dejar de gritar su nombre mientras lo abrazaba y caía en desesperación

No para soportar que lo hundieran tres metros bajo tierra y sólo quedara una lápida con su nombre

No para evitar clavarle a Scott el cuchillo una y otra vez en esa puta sonrisa que lo exhibía como el vencido

No para dejar de hacerlo aun cuando el cuerpo se quedó tieso

…

…

Cierto, su amor no había sido suficiente para incontables cosas… pero sí para lo indispensable:

_Coger la revolver, ponerla en su boca y vagar por el mundo en busca del príncipe que cayó en el abismo_

No quería hacer otra cosa. No necesitaba más. _No había más_. Seguramente Glen lo estaba esperando, aguardando, rezando a que lo encontrara y nuevamente formaran el mundo fantástico que sólo les pertenecía a ellos

Lo encontraría. El escenario sería construído de nuevo y la obra continuaría. Siempre continuaría porque lo amaba. Él lo amaba. Se amaban y eso era lo único

_Lo único…_

…

**BANG**


End file.
